Mi Viaje Junto A Ti
by RayoAmarillo5
Summary: Ash esta deprimido despues de perder la liga de Alola en semifinales contra Gladion,el hermano de Lillie. Despues de recibir un desafío del legendario maestro Pokémon Red Ash escapa a la playa al sentirse inútil para retarlo,Pero Lillie logra animarlo asi llendo ambos hacia el Monte Plateado en Kanto,no sin antes pasar por sus Pokémon mas poderosos en las otras regiones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia**_ ** _:_** Universo Alternativo y posible Ooc.

 **Capítulo I:** **La Carta.**

Ash Ketchum era un jóven que siempre se encontraba animado con la cara en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro,el jóven entrenador cuya meta es volverse un maestro Pokémon y que no se rinde ante ningún reto,ese Ash se encontraba ahora mismo en una de las playas de Alola reflexionando sobre sus viajes pasados y todo lo que habia ocurrido en ellos, desanimandose al recordar sus derrotas en las ligas pasadas y su ahora fracaso en la recién inaugurada liga de Alola, en la que habia sido derrotado en cuartos de finales y justo despues en la batalla por el tercer puesto.

 **-"No importa cuánto entrene,que Pokémon atrape,siempre aparece alguien que me supera..."-** decia para el mismo mientras observaba el cielo nublado de Alola. **-"Talvez no fui hecho para esto y mi destino no es lograr ser un maestro Pokémon..."-** susurro mientras gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo y los recuerdos de como perdio la liga volvían a su memoria.

 ** _-Flashback._**

 _Ash y Gladion se encontraban frente a frente con sus respectivos Pokémon en el campo de batalla,Gladion con Lycanroc forma nocturna y Ash con su fiel amigo Pikachu,ambos estaban dando un espectáculo impresionante en la inauguración de la liga Pokémon de Alola._

 _ **-"Es hora de que acabemos con esto Gladion"-**_ _dijo Ash mientras se ponia a realizar las poses del Movimiento Z y Gladion solo lo observaba fijamente._ _ **-"Giga Impacto!"-**_ _grito Ash realizando su ataque Z contra el Lycanroc de Gladion que para sorpresa de todos esquivo el ataque en el último segundo._

 _ **-"Lycanroc usa mordisco!"-**_ _Ordeno Gladion a Lycanroc que no tardo en obedecer atacando a un Pikachu con la guardia baja por la sorpresa dejándolo fuera de combate causando la eliminación de Ash y el ascenso de Gladion hacia la final._

 ** _-Fin Flashback._**

 **-"¡Ash!"-** se escucho un grito muy cerca del joven entrenador haciendo que volteara a ver el lugar de donde provenía encontrándose con su compañera rubia de clases.

 **-"Lillie ¿Que sucede?"-** pregunto el entrenador sin muchos animos mientras la observaba.

 **-"Te hemos estado buscando,todos estamos preocupados por ti"-** dijo Lillie sentándose a su lado con su paraguas cubriéndolos. **-"¿Que te sucede? tu no eres asi"-** pregunto la rubia al notar la mirada sin ese brillo tan único que caracterizaba a Ash.

 **-"Solo me canse de que siempre de todo de mi para ser el mejor y no importa cuanto mejore siempre aparece alguien que me supera"-** dijo Ash con un poco de rabia y tristeza.

 **-"Pero nunca te importo,por tus historias se que para ti los Pokémon son antes que cualquier batalla"-** dijo Lillie intentando animar al chico.

 **-"¡Y lo son! pero llega un momento donde es frustrante sentir que que no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces,siempre aparece alguien que lo hace mucho mejor que tu"-** explico Ash bajando la mirada hacia la arena de la playa.

 **-"¿Y que planeas hacer respecto a lo de la carta? ¿rendirte sin ni siquiera intentar? Ese no es el Ash que a todos nos agrada y nos alegra siempre que esta con nosotros,no eres asi"-** dijo Lillie con un tono bastante extraño en ella haciendo que Ash recuerde la carta que le había llegado en la mañana durante clases.

 _ **-**_ ** _Flashback._**

 _Llevaban media clase del Profesor Kukui y este al igual que todos habían notado bastante diferente al entrenador de Pikachu,pero eso no habia detenido al profesor y los demas de intentar animarlo sin exito alguno, el profesor estaba por dar por finalizada la clase hasta que un Pidgey entro por la ventana con un sobre en su pico y aterrizando frente a Ash que tardo en reaccionar._

 ** _-"Wow un Pidgey!"-_** _dijo Mallow mientras todos observaban a la pequeña ave frente a Ash._

 ** _-"¿Que hace un Pokémon de Kanto por aquí?"-_** _dijo el Profesor Kukui._

 _Ash solo tomo el sobre bastante confundido miemtras leía_  
 ** _-"De: Maestro Pokémon Red._**  
 ** _Para: Ash Ketchum._**

 ** _Como abras leído antes de abrir el sobre,soy Red,y te eh mandado esta carta para desafiarte a un duelo Pokemon, 6 contra 6, si eres capaz de vencerme recibirás el título de "Maestro Pokémon"._**

 ** _Te eh desafiado a ti por tener un amplio conocimiento sobre varias especies de Pokémon y ser capaz de hacerlos mas fuertes sin ningun problema,eh seguido de cerca tu carrera como entrenador,y aunque no tengas ningun trofeo de alguna liga Pokémon quiero decir que eso no te hace debil,levantarte con mas fuerza después de caer es lo que te hace un rival digno de enfrentar._**

 ** _Las reglas seran las normales de un combate,si llegas a aceptar el duelo te esperare en el Monte Plateado de Kanto,tienes dos semanas._**

 ** _Pd: Solo una persona te puede acompañar si es que decides venir con alguien._**

 ** _Espero verte en dos semanas."-_** _Término de leer Ash mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos._

 ** _-"¿Es de Red? ¿El legendario Red?"-_** _pregunto Cris observando sorprendido hacía Ash al igual que todo._

 ** _-"¿El mismo Red que ah ganado todas las ligas?"-_** _preguntó Kiawe._

 ** _-"Sorprendente Ash,es una gran oportunidad"-_** _dijo el Profesor Kukui observándolo con una sonrisa._

 ** _-"¡Y tienes que llevarme!"-_** _grito Mallow._

 ** _-"Felicidades"-_** _dijeron Lana y Lillie._

 ** _-"No Ire"-_** _fue la simple respuesta de Ash antes de salir sin decir nada._

 **-Fin Flashback.**

 **-"Ya lo dije,no ire a aceptar el desafío"-** dijo Ash.

 **-"Ash, talvez no se como te sientes en estos momentos,pero quiero que recuerdes todo lo que pasamos antes de la liga,los Pokemon y entrenadores con los que batallaste ¿Lo hacias por ganar o porque te encantan las batallas? ambos sabemos que es lo segundo,al Ash que conocí no le importa perder despues de una buena batalla,solo lo hacía emocionarse para volverse mas fuerte,vamos Ash,recuerda quien eres."-** dijo Lillie para después observar el cielo esperando alguna palabra de Ash.

Los minutos pasaban y Lillie no tenia pensado irse hasta obtener una respuesta y Ash no parecía querer darla hasta que casi 1 hora después Ash se levantó repentinamente causando que Lillie lo imitara por temer de algun ataque o algo asi. Pero al contrario de esto Ash la abrazo haciendo que Lillie se sonrojara demasiado.

 **-"Gracias Lillie,no se que me paso,fuiste mi luz en un momento de oscuridad"-** dijo Ash cortando el abrazo pero sin soltarla de los hombros **-"Ire al monte plateado para aceptar el desfio... y quiero que tu me acompañes"-** dijo Ash finalizando con una sonrisa ante una sorprendida Lillie que tenia la boca abierta de la impresión,le alegraba que Ash volviera a ser el mismo pero que la invitará a ella al viaje la había tomado por sorpresa.

Y como toda buena historia donde el romance es uno de los temas principales,lo siguiente tiene que ocurrir...

 **-"Ash,Lillie!"-** se escuchó un grito y de repente el que recién había llegado, Lycanroc de Ash lo empujó hacia adelante por la emoción de encontrarlo,provocando lo que todos nosotros deseamos que nos pase en la vida real pero nunca tendremos esa suerte de caer junto a la persona que nos guste al estilo anime,super incómodo al inicio pero perfecto para iniciar relaciones.

Bajo las nubes grises que dejaban caer una calmada lluvia sobre la región de Alola,Ash y Lillie se miraban sorprendidos mientras sus labios se juntaban poco a poco y caían hacia la arena,donde todo finalizó con la unión de sus bocas en un accidental pero tierno beso que al parecer no terminaba,talvez era por la sorpresa de ambos en ese momento... o que ninguno queria hacerlo.

 **Esta Historia continuará...**

 **Dios! siempre quise decir eso xD**

 **Espero les gustars este primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic :D cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja háganmelo saner pr los comentarios y si gustan dejar un voto se los agradeceré de corazón y me esforzare para traer un nuevo capítulo pronto!**

 **Recuerden que no todas las ardillas no son lo que parecen,adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo_ _II:_ _Iniciando El Viaje Hacia El Monte Plateado!_

Lillie se encontraba en su habitación empacando sus cosas para el viaje junto a Ash que comenzaría hoy en la noche, al principio habia dudado pues no le agradaba mucho dejar Alola y a sus amigos, pero despues de que Ash le explicara todo lo que podrían ver y momentos unicos que podrían pasar en el viaje, se convenció de ir.

-"Vul!"- dijo Shiron poniéndose frente a Lillie sosteniendo el sombrero de esta entre sus dientes.

-"Gracias Shiron"- agradeció Lillie tomando el sombrero y observando la poca arena que se encontraba en el recordando lo que paso hace dos dias...

 _-_ _Flashback._

 _Ash y Lillie se encontraban tumbados en la arena de la playa mientras sus labios se unían en un accidemtal beso, mientras ellos se miraban sorprendidos sin moverse, solo viendose a los ojos._

 _Lillie observo como Ash cerraba los ojos mientras parecia disfrutar el momento y la rubia se dejo llevar cerrandolos ella también siguiendo con el beso hasta que el profesor Kukui los interrumpió._

 _-"¿Chicos están bien?"-_ _pregunto Kukui sin percatarse del beso entre ambos jóvenes que al escucharlo de cerca se separaron inmediatamente totalmente sonrojados mirando en direcciones opuestas_ _-"¿Que les pasa? están muy rojos"-_ _dijo el profesor Kukui sin saber nada de lo que habia ocurrido._

 _-"Na-nada_ _,todo esta bien profesor Kukui"-_ _dijo Ash sonrojado mientras se reía de forma nerviosa._

 _-"Si profesor,esta todo bien"-_ _dijo Lillie de igual forma mientras se sacudia la arena de su vestido._

 _-"Me alegro, vengan, todos estan preocupados por ustedes"-_ _dijo el profesor Kukui mientras los cubría con el paraguas y comenzaban a caminar hacia la escuela Pokémon._

 _Ash y Lillie iban uno al lado del otro,volteandose a ver con un sonrojo de vez en cuando hasta que Ash hablo._

 _-"Yo... lo siento Lillie"-_ _dijo Ash con voz un poco triste sin voltear a verla._

 _Sin embargo Lillie no fue capaz de responder por la vergüenza que sentía en el momento._

 _-Fin Flashback._

Lillie observaba la maleta mientras tenía una mano en sus labios recordando lo que sintió en el beso con Ash volviendo a Sonrojarse.

-"¿Vul?"- pregunto su Pokémon viendo confuso a su entrenadora haciendola salir de sus recuerdos.

-"No pasa nada Shiron,estoy bien"- le contesto Lillie con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de empacar dejando sus cosas listas para la noche. -"Vamos Shiron,a nuestro último dia de clases"- dijo un poco desanimada la rubia al tener que despedirse de todo.

 _-En La Escuela Pokémon._

Todos se encontraban platicando con Ash sobre como eran las distintas regiones y diciéndole lo mucho que lo iban a extrañar, mientras Lillie solo observaba sin hablar mucho,pues se encontraba pensando en como decirles a sus compañeros que ella también se iría.

-"Alola chicos!"- entro saludando el profesor Kukui animadamente.

-"Alola!"- contestaron los alumnos de igual manera mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

-"Bien,como todos deberían saber,hoy sera el último dia de dos de nuestros compañeros y por eso tendremos una clase especial sobre las demas regiones"- dijo el Profesor Kukui mientras todos a excepción de Ash y Lillie estaban sorprendidos al oír que Ash no era el único en irse.

-"¿Dijo dos profesor?"- preguntó Lana sorprendida, haciendo la pregunta que la mayoría tenía en mente.

-"Eh... si, me refiero a Ash y Lillie por supuesto ¿O no es asi?"- preguntó el profesor confundido mientras veía a los ya mencionados.

-"Bueno..."- iba a decir Lillie pero fue interrumpida por sus compañeras.

-"¿Tambien te vas?"- pregunto Mallow con tristeza.

-"¿Porque no nos contaste?"- preguntó de igual forma Lana,pues las tres eran las mejores amigas y que no les contará algo tan importante les hacía creer que no había suficiente confianza.

-"Lo siento chicas fue algo que no esperaba y apenas lo decidí ayer,de verdad quería decirles pero no encotraba la manera"- dijo Lillie con la mirada baja mientras sus compañeras pasaban de su gesto de tristeza a una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Bueno... Tendremos que disfrutar este dia al máximo antes de que se vayan!"- djo Mallow abrazando a Lillie y Ash provocando un sonrojo en ambos al estar cerca.

-"¡Si!"- gritaron los demas uniéndose al abrazo.

Y asi las clases siguieron con normalidad, hablando de las diferentes regiones y los tipos de Pokémon que se podían encontrar, con Ash participando bastante en la clase como era de esperarse con este tema. Al final del dia todos a excepción del profesor se dirigieron al restaurante de Mallow a una cena de despedida para Ash y Lillie.

 _-En El Restaurante._

Todos se encontraban platicando normalmente, como si este no fuera el último dia de Ash y Lillie en Alola.

-"¿Y porqué se van varios días antes de que comience el reto?"- pregunto Kiawe mientras todos dirigían su atención a la pareja que estaba a punto de retirarse.

-"Bueno, Ash dijo que me quería enseñar varios lugares de las distintas regiones"- dijo Lillie con una pequeña sonrisa imaginando los hermosos lugares que vería pues esa era una de las principales razones por las que había aceptado.

-"Si, y también porque quería juntar a mis Pokémon mas poderosos para este nuevo reto!"- dijo Ash animado.

-"Pika Pi! (Pika Pi)"- pika Pikachu pika pika pi pika.

-"Exacto Pikachu"- dijo Ash sonriéndole a su amigo.

-"Suena genial chicos,les deseo lo mejor en su viaje"- dijo Mallow con una sonrisa.

-"Los extrañaremos"- dijo Lana un poco triste.

-"Mucha suerte,espero que ganes Ash"- dijo Chris sonriéndoles.

-"Te esperaré para tener una batalla Ash"- dijo Kiawe con una mirada desafiante.

-"Espero entrenes lo suficiente,porque regresaré aún mas fuerte"- dijo Ash de igual forma.

-"Pika Pi"- secundó Pikachu.

-"Muchas gracias chicos,los volveremos a ver cuándo regresemos"- dijo Lillie mientras ella y Ash salían por la puerta directo por sus maletas, no sin antes despedirse con un abrazo de sus compañeros.

-20 Minutos Después, Aeropuerto De Alola.

Ash y Lillie se encontraban junto a el Profesor Kukui y James que los habían acompañado al aeropuerto para despedirse, Ash se encontraba impaciente por comenzar su viaje al contrario de Lillie que le hubiera gustado permanecer unos dias mas en Alola.

-"Y dime Ash ¿A que región van a ir primero?"- pregunto el profesor Kukui al joven entrenador.

-"Iremos a Kalos,voy a visitar a unos amigos y por Greninja"- contestó Ash con una sonrisa hasta que noto Lillie tenia la vista hacia el suelo -"¿Estas bien Lillie?"- pregunto Ash curioso.

-"Si... Solo que me hubiera gustado estar unos días mas con nuestros amigos"- contestó Lillie observando a Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"A mí también, pero veras que el viaje valdrá la pena"- dijo Ash devolviéndole el gesto y asi se quedaron en silencio durante un momento hasta que se escucho por las bocinas que su vuelo estaba a punto de despegar.

Ambos se dirigieron a abordar el avión no sin antes despedirse de James y el profesor Kukui a los cuáles se les veía con una sonrisa,pues se sentían felices por ambos chicos.

Una vez en el avión Ash,Lillie,Pikachu y Shiron no aguantaron mucho el sueño quedando dormidos durante todo el viaje (Pero todos sabemos que el escritor lo hizo porque le daba flojera escribir algo dentro del avión).

-"Disculpa jovencito, ya hemos aterrizado"- dijo un azafata mientras movía suavemente a Ash para que despertará.

-"Pikachu... ataque rapido..."- dijo el entrenador entre sueños y Pikachu comenzaba a correr,pero no se movia ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

-"Despierte"- dijo la azafata miemtras daba un leve pellizco que despertó un poco a Ash.

-"¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?"- preguntó Ash abriendo un poco los ojos notando a la azafata frente a el.

-"Solo le quería avisar que ya hemos llegado"- dijo la azafata sonriendo amablemente.

-"Oh, muchas gracias "- agradeció Ash mientras se intentaba estirar notando un peso extra en su hombro volteando a verlo al creer que era Pikachu pero termino encontrándose con la sorpresa de que era Lillie.

Y pues era obvio ¿Van sentados juntos y se quedan dormidos? Siendo esto una historia de romance tenía que pasar en cualquier momento...

-"Em... ¿Lillie?"- dijo Ash sonrojado moviendo a la chica suavemente, afortunadamente para Ash esta no se parecía para nada a el y desperto enseguida.

-"¿Que pasa?"- dijo Lillie sin moverse de su lugar mientras abría los ojos un poco en lo que se acostumbraba a la luz.

-"Ya llegamos a Kalos"- fue lo único que dijo un muy sonrojado Ash que no quería poner igual de incómoda a su compañera.

-"Oh si, lo siento"- contestó Lillie mientras se estiraba un poco quitándose del hombro de Ash sin haberse dado cuenta.

-"Esta bien, ¡Hay que apresurarnos para sorprender a Clemont! "- dijo Ash emocionado olvidando completamente la situación en la que estaban segundos antes.

Ash y Lillie bajaron del avión con una sonrisa en su rostro, emocionados por el viaje que estaban a punto de comenzar, ambos tomaron un taxi rumbo a la estación de tren de Ciudad Batik,donde compraron dos boletos y se dirigieron hacia el tren.

-"Bien Lillie ¿Estas lista?"- dijo Ash mientras ambos caminaban hacia el tren.

-"Siempre lo estoy"- contesto la rubia emocionada.

-"Ciudad Luminalia ¡Aquí vamos! "- grito Ash mientras tomaba repentinamente la mano de Lillie para llevarla junto a el dentro del tren.

 _Esta Historia Continuará..._

Bueno,solo les quería decir que si sienten que en este capítulo las cosas van muy rapido,les pido una disculpa,pues solo quería hacer 5 capítulos y terminar, pero con las ideas que tuve después de ver el anime talvez dure mucho mas, todo depende del apoyo y de la inspiración que tenga.

Sin mas que decir me despido y les agradezco por leer mi historia! Un abrazo y un saludo! Adios!


End file.
